All Day
by CoopsGotSwag
Summary: A story for a Writing Contest for a Role Play. It's Z's birthday, and she challenges Simon to last all day. If you know what I mean. Simon X OC. Rated M for a reason. 1,378 word count


**Alright, although this is my first upload on fanfic, it's not the first fanfic I wrote. This is for a Writing Contest for an RP that is ruled over The Dark Is My Friend. The couple is from the RP, and BoOkWoRm1807 owns Z. **

**Alright, go ahead and enjoy! **

**Rated M!**

* * *

**Simon's POV**

I walked into my room, a bowl of grapes in one hand, and a movie in the other. I opened the door, and went over to the bed. Z was sitting on the edge, looking through one of my sketch books. She looked up at me when I closed the door, and I handed her the bowl of grapes. She smiled and put down my sketch book taking the bowl.

I put the movie in and sat down next to her, and she immediately lied down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her as the movie began, and just enjoyed her presence. I loved this feeling. The feeling of comfort, the feeling of having her in my arms, of her head on my chest, and her arms around me. Nothing could compare to this.

"Simon." She called. I rubbed her arm to let her know that I was listening. "Do you know what today is?" she asked. I chuckled. Of course I knew what day it was.

"It's your birthday." I replied, looking at her. She smiled up at me, proud that I remembered.

"So is there anything special planned for today?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No." I said. Her smile lingered, but confusion came across her face. "I remember you telling me that you wanted to stay in bed for you birthday." I explained. "So, that's what we will do. We will stay in bed." He said. She laughed, and covered her moth in that adorable way of hers.

"You obviously didn't hear me right." She said. Now I was looking at her in confusion. She laughed again, and sat up, turning off the movie. "I told you that I wanted to be in bed all day." She said. I nodded, understanding.

"And that's what we're doing." I said. She laughed again and took a few grapes from the bowl.

"Only you Simon, only you." She said to herself, popping them in her mouth.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Should I clarify what I mean?" she asked. We stared at each other for a while, until I started to get an idea of what she was implying.

"Oh…" I let out. She giggled and nodded. "All day?" I asked. She bit her lip seductively.

"If you can last that long." She said, in a challenging tone. I smirked at her.

"Should I prove it to you?" I asked. She shrugged one shoulder, her eyes hooded, and a smirk on her lips. I smiled at her and leaned into her.

I kissed her softly and gently at first, letting her know how much I love her, but then she bit my lower lip. Her hands traveled up my chest until one gripped my shoulder, and the other was at the back of my neck. She pulled me in closer, and I kissed her harder, and more passionately. She began to play with my hair and my hands wrapped around her waist, and I laid her down flat on the bed.

I pulled back, both of us needing breathe, and my kisses traveled down her neck. She let out a soft moan as I bit down on a soft spot. I always loved the sounds that escaped her lips. I teased her by rubbing circles on her bare hips where her shirt had ratted up.

Her hands pulled at my shirt, and I gladly helped her take it off. I stared down at her face wanting her, and I could tell that she wanted me too. Her cheeks were a soft shade of red, and her eyes were glazed over with lust, but her expression, and the beating of her heart told me that she loved me.

I bent back down and kissed her again, her arms wrapping around me. My hands traveled higher around her waist, and she began to fidget from my touch. I smirked into the kiss, and took her shirt off too. I kissed her again, and reached under her, unhooking her bra with ease. I pulled it off her and threw it on the floor so it collected with our shirts.

I kissed her neck again, my hand cupping one of her breast. She let out a moan, gripping at my hair. My kisses trailed further down, and I came to her breasts. I licked her nipple, a little noise coming from her. I began to suck, and leave little bites here and there, making her go crazy. Her back began to arch, and I knew she was getting close.

I began to slowly pull at her shorts, my thumb hooking at the strap to her panties. She placed her hand over mine and had me take the rest of her clothing off. She lay underneath me stark naked. She was completely lost into the event. She was gone, and only I could bring her back.

I inserted two digits into her heated sex, making her moan out loudly. I kissed her again, moving my fingers, pleasuring her. Her finger nails dug into my arm as she held me close. Her walls were clamping around my fingers, and I knew that she was about to have an orgasm. I rubbed her over and over again, until her back arched, and she let out a strained out moan.

I watched her as she rode out the orgasm, making a certain place really happy. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and kissed her again. She kissed me back and her hand traveled down to my shorts.

As quickly as her own, the rest of my clothes were gone. Then she flipped us over, so that she straddled me. She smiled and kissed me, while I held her close. I then felt her fingers wrap around my member, and she pulled back.

She slid herself onto me, biting her bottom lip and her hair a mess, but she still looked sexy. I was all the way in her, and she kissed me again. My hands were at her hips once more, and she pushed me flat on the bed. She began to rock back and forth on top of me.

My breathing, as uneven as it was, was out of rhythm by now. She let out little moans as she rode me, and I wasn't shy on the moaning department either. Once she had her fun, I flipped us over again so that I was on top of her again. I entered her again, her head falling back. I began to pump in and out of her, with each thrust it was harder and deeper.

"S-Simon!" she moaned. I was coming close to my climax too, and I came along with her. We rode out both orgasms. I pulled out of her, and lied down next to her. We both caught our breath and she smiled at me.

"You still haven't proven it to me." She teased. I chuckled.

"Well I do have all day." I teased. She laughed, and I kissed her again.

* * *

**Okay, that's what I had to offer. I don't really care if you review on this or not, like I said it was for a contest on a Role Play. So if you liked it, thanks if you hate it – don't judge my upcoming stories on just this one. **

**Well, that's it. So yeah. I'm out! **


End file.
